


Even If We Can't Find Heaven (I'll walk through hell with you)

by LittleWolf95



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everybody has a potty mouth., F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: Waverly always felt like she would never be anything to anyone. That she would always be one of the weird Earp girls. Sure, she wasn't as bullied as Wynonna had been but people still whispered about her and even those who claimed to be her friends left her out of any plans that they could.But she tried not to let it bother her. After all, nothing lasts forever. Not even the bad things.Or So Waverly told herself despite the fact that it wasn't always easy to believe that, especially when you have a family like hers, or at least a father and sister like she had.That was until fate appeared in front of her in the form of a tall, attractive redhead wearing a faded Purgatory Day Camp T-shirt.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song Rachel Platten.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: 
> 
> There is a lot of references and flashbacks to Abuse because Ward is an asshole.
> 
> Willa isn't the best person in the world but she isn't totally heartless.

Waverly always felt like she would never be anything to anyone. That she would always be one of the weird Earp girls. Sure, she wasn't as bullied as Wynonna had been but people still whispered about her and even those who claimed to be her friends left her out of any plans that they could.

 

But she tried not to let it bother her. After all, nothing lasts forever. Not even the bad things.

 

Or So Waverly told herself despite the fact that it wasn't always easy to believe that, especially when you have a family like hers, or at least a father and sister like she had.

 

That was until fate appeared in front of her in the form of a tall, attractive redhead wearing a faded Purgatory Day Camp T-shirt.

 

* * *

  


It was the first Monday of summer vacation when Willa had barged into her room at the crack of daylight and ripping every blanket off of her, exposing her to the cool morning air.

 

“What the hell Willa? It's Summer vacation!”

 Waverly grumbled, sitting up and glaring at her oldest sister, who just smirked before responding:

 

  


“And you need a job. Lucky for you, I was nice enough to ask around town for you. So unless you want to deal with Daddy’s binge drinking hangover…I suggest that you get your lazy ass out of bed.”

  
  


Waverly wanted to argue with her but she was grateful that Willa was more or less giving her a way out of dealing with Ward that day.

 “How bad was he?” she asked, her voice dropping instinctively into a whisper because she  _knew_ how bad he could be and if Willa had woken her up at the crack of dawn to get her out of the house, she knew it had to be pretty bad.

But besides answering her, Willa just began to open random dresser drawers, tossing random items of clothing at Waverly before she headed toward the door.

 

 

“We'll talk on our way into town. Get dressed while I go wake Wynonna.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly winced when Wynonna opened the passenger door, not only because that meant she had to scoot closer to Willa but because Wynonna was sporting a black eye and busted lip.

 

“Did he…?” Waverly began to ask, although the look she got from both of her sisters told her they didn't want to talk about it.

 

And she wasn't dumb enough to push her luck, not when Wynonna wouldn't be opposed to the idea of making her ride all the way into town in the bed of the truck, so she would freeze her butt off in the early morning air. So she stayed silent.

  
  
  


Willa was the first one to break the silence, eyes flicking toward Waverly who shifted ever so often.

 

“The Sheriff department needs help looking after the kids at camp and since I'm working full time at the bar these days and you're old enough to make sure nobody gets mortally wounded by being a dumbass, I suggested you take my place.” she said, tone leaving no room for argument.

  
  


“You said work, not spending seventy-five percent of my summer wrangling horses and breaking up food fights!” Waverly complained, earning a laugh from Wynonna who most definitely was remembering the same thing that she was.

  
  


“Hey, it's either that or I can take you back to the homestead.” Willa stated although she didn't even make a move to slow down. “Besides, not every camper is a Champ Hardy, besides aren't you dating him?”

  
  


Waverly felt heat crawl into her face at the mention of her ex-boyfriend or rather of the kind of behavior that he was known form.

 

“Don't even go there. My choices were either him or Tucker Gardner.” Waverly replied, crossing her arms over her chest and reminding both of the older Earps of a six-year-old.

  
  


“And with _those_ options Baby girl, I would have kept my virginity.” Wynonna said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


As they pulled into the campgrounds Waverly couldn't help but think back to the good memories she had of the place. Of how easy it was to fit in with the kids from out of town who didn't know anything about the madness tied to the Earp family name, or even of the few times when they were children that Willa hadn't been a bitch.

 

“Thinking about sleeping over here?” Wynonna asked with a knowing grin when she saw the look on Waverly's face however before she could answer Willa cut in, once again not giving Waverly a choice in the matter.

  
  
  


“I'll bring you some things from home this evening after work. I'm going to assume you're staying too Nonna?”  she said, earning a nod.

  


“Damn right I am. Anything to get out of that hellhole.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


For Nicole Haught, the summer was **not** going as planned. Especially after her parents had basically been caught with illegal substances and it had ended with her in foster care, although that wasn't the worst part of it.

 

No, the worst part was being back in Purgatory after all these years and having memories jumping out at her from every direction. One part of her wished she had been shipped anywhere else but another, less bitter part of herself liked the idea that she was staying with Randy Nedly, her Uncle's best friend.

  


Although at the moment Nicole _really, really_ wished she was still in bed and night fighting with the three hundred pound animal that refused to leave it's stall.

 

“Come on you stubborn asshole! I have more things to do this morning than deal with your dumb ass!” she said, earning a snort from the horse as it stood stock still, ignoring the fact that the redhead was tugging at its lead rope.

 

“Really? Okay, new tactic.” she muttered as she moved to mount the stallion, who didn't make a move against her until she lightly kicked it in the ribs, although besides making it move the stallion gave a whiny and sat down, causing Nicole to land straight into a pile of manure.

 

“Fucking damn it! You stupid Son of a bitch!”

 

She yelled only to hear a laugh coming from the aisle of the stables.

 

 

“What’s wrong city girl? Peacemaker giving you trouble?” a voice she didn't recognize asked as a girl she recognized as the town outcast, Wynonna.

 

 

“Don't **_you_ **start too. This fucker already made me land in shit.” Nicole grumbled, earning another bout of laughter.

 

“Yeah, you kinda have to speak his language. Come on boy, let's get you out of here so Ginger spice can go get a shower.”

 

Nicole watched as the dark-haired girl produced a handful of licorice jelly beans from her pocket and just like that, the horse moved.

  
  


“Someone _could_ have given me that memo but no...I stood tugging on a horse for five minutes!” Nicole muttered as she left the barn, hoping that she had brought enough shower gel to get the scent off.

 

_This Summer is definitely going to suck balls._

 

She thought bitterly as she headed toward the cabin she had been assigned.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out formatting on here so if anyone has any advice, please feel free to share it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole engage in a shooting contest with the older kids at camp.

Wynonna didn't hate working with kids as much as she let on, especially when it came to teaching them marksmanship, even if it wasn't real guns they were using but paintballs.

 

“Okay, so no aiming at anyone or anything living. Targets are there for a reason people.” she called as she hoisted the gun over her shoulder, smirking when she saw that Nicole was watching her.

 

“And since this year we have a newbie with us, why don't we see if she can handle a shoot-off with yours truly.” she called, earning laughter from the group since they had become accustomed to her antics during the past few years.

 

“Yeah, Kick her ass Wynonna!” one boy that she recognized as being called Luke called in the crowd, earning a smirk.

  
  
  


“What do you say Big Red? Think you can take me on?” Wynonna challenged as she turned her full attention to Nicole, who narrowed her eyes at her.

  
  


“Alright Earp, but you're going to be sorry. Just because you're the sheriff's daughter doesn't mean you're the only person who grew up around guns.” Nicole retorted, striding over toward the older girl who just grinned and tossed one of the rifles to her.

  
  
  


“Loser has to jump in the lake.” one of the twelve-year-olds in the crowd called, earning a look from both of the older teens.

 

“You guys are just evil. Oh well, I guess I just have to make sure that I outshoot miss rebel girl here.” Nicole retorted, smirking as she threw up and shot a green splatter right in the middle of the target.

  
  
  


Wynonna's eyes grew wide at that before she broke into a grin, despite the fact that it stung her injuries.

 

“Not bad Haught, well for a city slicker!” 

  
  
  
  


This went on repeatedly for some time, the kids joining in to try to outshoot the older girls and turning into a contest of sorts and this was how Gus found them when she noticed they hadn't come inside for lunch.

  
  


“Well, I never thought I'd see you get along with someone who isn't your sisters.” The older woman commented, causing everyone to stop and turn toward her.

  
  
  


“Don't tell me you thought you had to keep tabs on me? I am not that bad, Gus.” Wynonna grumbled, earning a chuckle from the woman.

  
  


“Oh, I know you can take care of the kids. I just wasn't sure if you could survive them.” Gus retorted before adding “besides that, it's time for lunch and Waverly would kill you if her food went to waste.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Wynonna talk.
> 
> Nicole has a rather memorable first meeting with Waverly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child abuse in the earlier part of the chapter.

“Remind me again why you don't move out? I mean I offered you a place here as soon as you got of legal age.”

 

Willa tried to ignore the slightly older man who was leaned against the side of the truck.

 

“You haven't seen how much of an asshole our father can be and there was no way in hell or high water I was leaving a teenager to deal with the brunt of that.” she retorted, earning a sigh from the man.

  
  


“And yet you were a child dealing with that shit. You don't have to play hero all the time Willa, Wynonna can take care of herself.”

  
  


His words rang through her mind, reminding her of something she had seen at fourteen and her blood ran cold.

  


“Bobo, he may not have been that bad when I was a child but I have watched him _punch_ his seventeen-year-old daughter in the face and I've seen him belt the fucking blood out of a _ten-year-old._ Of course, I'm not going to leave them to deal with that.”

 

Willa informed him, watching the color drain from Bobo's face.

  


“What?”

 

She could practically see the rage filling him as he absorbed the words.

 

“ **_That_ **is why I won't move out just yet. Wynonna already played mother hen, she doesn't need to be trying to control a drunkard.”

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Word of warning, no matter how sucky those pina pizza things is, don't let my sister hear you complaining. She will go off about people turning their hearts into hockey pucks.” Wynonna whispered as they neared the main building of the camp, earning a groan from Nicole.

  


“Remind me to sneak off and get a burger or something later because I know _that_ is not gonna fill me up.” Nicole muttered, earning a smirk.

  


“You read my mind, Haught stuff. Tell you what, I'll drive you. I don't think I can handle miss gluten free, no meat.” Wynonna retorted, still using a low voice as they entered the building.

  


“If you drive, I'll buy. I'm pretty sure I'll run whatever negative effects off by tomorrow.”

  
  


Neither of them noticed that Gus was listening to this conversation of theirs, a ghost of a smile on her face as she realized that this was probably the first time since early childhood that Wynonna had basically had a friend.

 

Before things got too weird for most of her classmates to understand.

  
  
  
  


Nicole was more surprised by the fact that the health food was actually being consumed by the children than she was by the fact that it didn't look or smell as bad as she expected. But she would definitely still be going out with Wynonna that evening.

  


“So what brings you to the middle of nowhere like this? Most people move away from Purgatory.” Wynonna asked once they had taken a seat at a table away from everyone.

  


“My options were either Randy Nedly or a group home. Good news is I only have to survive a year and a half before I can tell the government to go fuck themselves and actually start doing whatever the hell I want.” Nicole retorted as she tentatively took a bite of the food.

  


“Hey, as soon as Waverly turns eighteen, my ass is traveling the world on the back of the fastest motorcycle I can find.” Wynonna said, earning a smirk from the redhead.

  


“Hey, when that happens my ass might just travel the world with you. Get rid of judgemental assholes and idiotic, selfish bastards.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


After lunch, Wynonna was called out by a tall brunette telling her to "come get the shit out of her truck." leaving Nicole to help with the cleanup, which she really didn't mind. What she  _did_ mind was the face full of water she got when she opened the door to the kitchens.

 

"Oh crap, I'm sorry! The handle is stuck!" 

 

Nicole managed to clear her eyes from water long enough to see a short brunette trying to shut the water off and failing epically, becoming equally soaked in the process.

 

"Hey, I fell in horse shit this morning. Water is  _nothing_ compared to that. Where's the water valve? I'll turn it off from the main line." Nicole chuckled, trying not to notice that the other girl's pale pink t-shirt had basically become see-through after getting wet.

 

_keep your mind out of the gutter and focus Nicole._

 

she mentally scolded herself as she carefully across the slippery tile, following the instructions that the brunette had given her.

 

"It's under there. The big black pipe to the left." 

 

 

 

It didn't take long for Nicole to turn-off the water but it left them with a bigger mess than what they had started out with.

 

"Well it could have been worse." the brunette muttered as she grabbed a towel from nearby, shivering slightly as the cool air began to dry her wet skin.

 

She was trying not to die of embarrassment because not only did she just spray someone in the face but someone that she didn't know. Not to even mention someone who looked way cooler than Waverly knew she did.

 

 _great, way to make a first impression Waverly, not only did you prove that you were an idiot but you also just basically proved that you are the lamest person on the planet!_  

Waverly thought as she tried to dry herself off, not even noticing the amusement that was on the redhead's face.

 

"Not the best introduction but I'm Nicole Haught, just moved to Purgatory this summer and I'm going to assume you're Wynonna's sister, Waverly? I met your sister this morning after Peacemaker decided to make an idiot out of me."  Nicole began, sliding her thin leather jacket off and handing it to Waverly.

 

"Also, unless you want the kids to start thinking that you were involved in a wet T-shirt contest, I suggest you take my jacket."

 

Waverly wasn't sure how to respond to that or why her brain didn't seem to want to work when she saw the light-hearted glow in the taller girl's eyes.

 

"Umm...Thanks. I really am sorry about giving you a shower, I literally wasn't expecting anyone to walk in and you startled me." Waverly managed to say, earning a teasing grin. 

 

"So you decided to shoot me in the face?" Nicole quipped before chuckling slightly "trust me, after being out in the sun all day I'm not complaining." 

 

 

Nicole knew there was a double meaning to those words, especially since the girl in front of her who looked so embarrassed was adorable as hell. But she did not need to ruin her summer even worse by pointlessly flirting with a girl who was probably straight—which seemed to be Nicole's luck most of the time—besides if she wanted to be friends with Wynonna, her baby sister was most definitely off limits.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at drunk Nicole.

“where are you going?” Waverly asked as she watched Wynonna grab her keys that night long after curfew.

 

“Out. me and Haughtstuff are going to go meet up with some people.” Wynonna answered before adding “I would invite you but…”

 

Waverly was glaring at her when she turned around.

 

“But what? You don't want to deal with your bratty little sister? Let me guess, Willa is going to be wherever you and Nicole are going?”

 

Rolling her eyes Wynonna chose to toss a shirt directly into the younger teen's face.

 

“No, you’re just a friggin’ angel and I wanna see exactly what Haught is capable of and as for Willa, I have no clue **_what_ **Willa does half of the time.” Wynonna retorted, dodging the shirt as Waverly tossed it back at her.

  
  


“Well somebody has to have common sense because you sure as heck don't!”

 

Wynonna smirked at that, shrugging into her jacket as she replied:

“Well, you know what they say, What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.”

  
  


Waverly crossed her arms at that, brows drawing together in frustration

 

“No, what doesn't kill you makes **_you_ ** far too damn reckless! Do you think I want to worry about getting the call saying my sister is in ICU or worse?”

 

She was expecting a sarcastic retort or to just be ignored like usual, however, suddenly she felt a hand roughly clap down onto her shoulder.

“Hey, Dolls is going to be there. You know he’ll just drive us back in his truck if I get too drunk to drive. You know I'm not _that_ reckless, especially not when I have someone riding with me. So stop worrying so much, you're going to turn yourself prematurely gray.”

 

Wynonna said as  she pulled the teen into an embrace before adding “besides, I need to stay semi-sober to keep Red out of trouble. Can't let the new girl make too much of a fool out of herself.”

 

Waverly, no matter how irritated she could get at her sister couldn't help but return the hug.

 

“I can't help it sometimes. I don't want to lose my best friend.” she confessed, feeling Wynonna stiffen slightly before a kiss was pressed into her hair.

 

“I'm not going anywhere baby girl. I promise I will be careful tonight.”

  
  


* * *

 

“So who is the ginger?”

That was the first thing that Nicole heard that night as they walked toward the little camp that had been set up in middle of the forest.

 

“Nicole Haught, meet the town's biggest asshole and my older sister's boyfriend Robert Sauve, Aka Bobo.” Wynonna said, motioning to the man who had spoken before she added

 

“The guy in the black hat is John Henry, who I call Doc and will always call that until he shaves that caterpillar off his face and the guy carrying the pizzas this way is Xavier Dolls.”

  
  


It surprised Wynonna at how quickly that Nicole seemed to relax around everyone even engaging in a drinking contest with Robert and Doc, which she was surprised to see Nicole winning.

“You might want to slow down there Haughty–totty. You will regret it in the morning if you don't slow down on that chocolate vodka.” Wynonna advised, trying to hide her amusement at the teen.

 

“Sup up, Wynonna. I can deal whiff it.” Nicole slurred from where she sat, only to tip over the lawn chair a few minutes later.

 

“I think you have definitely had enough.” Wynonna sniggered as she finished her drink before standing

 

“Come on haught stuff, let's get you home before you pass out on me. Dolls, take my bike I'm bumming your truck for tonight."

 

 

Needless to say,  Wynonna found herself driving home with a very drunk, very comical teenager who kept going off about shitheads and something about an Ex-girlfriend that sounded far too prissy for Wynonna to pay too close attention to. 

"Nicole, just go to sleep. You can tell me about the dumbasses and your prissy ex-tomorrow." Wynonna said after a while of listening to the same story at least thrice.

 

_When you don't sound like a sappy, grief-stricken broken record._

She added mentally, not daring to say it out loud in case Nicole was one of those overly sensitive drunks and she did **_not_** need that.  
  
  
However, no sooner had Nicole finally passed out, Wynonna's cell phone rang, playing Willa's ringtone.

 

"Shit, of all the bad timing in the world!" she muttered as she fumbled around single-handedly to flip it open before saying:

"Willa, this better be important." 

 

 

"Wynonna, I need you to come to the hospital. I would have called Gus but it's late...and Waverly doesn't need to be here."

Willa managed to croak out, her voice shaking almost too badly for Wynonna to understand what she was saying although, for the eighteen-year-old, the tone was enough to tell her that something was seriously wrong

 

" Just let me make sure Nicole gets to bed alright then I'll meet you there."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger. The next chapter will probably be longer and full of emotional stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna makes a difficult decision

Wynonna felt sick, her whole body shaking as she sat in the hard plastic chair outside the intensive care unit, listening to Willa arguing with Gus nearby. She wanted to just run, run away and pretend that this whole mess wasn't happening, but it was and there was no escaping that.

And to make it worse, Waverly was there and suddenly Wynonna had understood why Willa had insisted on her not originally informing the younger girl, who had stormed off after arguing with Willa about there being a chance.

_Did she not think that if there was a chance that neither of them would take it? That they_ **_wanted_ ** _a life to end that night?_

The thought made her sick, but it was ultimately a decision that she and Willa had to make being next of kin and adults.

 

“One of us should go talk to her.”

Wynonna nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice, having not even noticed that Gus had walked over to her.

“She won't want to talk to either of us right now because we side with Willa.” Wynonna argued then sighed “for someone so bright she sure can't think with her head can she?”

Gus let out a sigh at that, putting a hand on Wynonna's shoulder.

“I remember a time when the two of you would have been the same way. You two just had to grow up way too fast and learn the hard lessons in life early.”

Wynonna knew that Gus was right, that if things had been different and they hadn't watched Ward slowly lose himself to alcohol or watch their mother being carted away to a hospital, They would have had a naive hope as well.

 

“Fine, I'll go talk to her. Just don't be surprised if I need treatment for a broken nose.”

  
  
  
  
  


She found Waverly sitting in one of the empty waiting areas, face buried in her hands and her body shaking almost uncontrollably and Wynonna didn't know what hurt her the most, that she had partially caused the pain her sister was in or that she couldn't shield her from it.

“Waverly?” she began, voice barely above a whisper “I know I'm next to the last person you want to see right now but….I won't leave you out here by yourself.”  

Wynonna didn't really know what to expect but being ignored definitely wasn't it.

Taking a seat beside of her. She put a hand on Waverly's back, staying silent because she knew that nothing she could say would make any difference—plus she didn't trust her own voice at the moment.

  


“What happened?”

Waverly finally managed to choke out, not even looking up at Wynonna.

 

“From what Nedly and the doctors told Willa, he was drunk...like almost alcohol poisoning drunk and well, he flipped the car which skidded into a power pole.” Wynonna answered, leaving out some of the details.

After all, Waverly didn't need to know everything that he had said about the crash.

 

A heavy silence settled over them after that, Waverly wrapping an arm around Wynonna, leaning against her. Neither of them noticed that Willa had come into the room, Watching them try to take comfort in each other.

“Why don't you two go home with Gus? I'll call if there are any changes.” she said finally, earning a look from both of her sisters.

 

“No, we're a family and I think we should deal with this together.” Waverly spoke up, earning a sigh.

 

“Alright.”

 

Willa could see the surprise flash across Waverly's face at the response although there had been no reluctance with it.

“I'll call John to bring you some warmer things since you get cold easily.” Willa said, leaving the room once again.

  
  
  
  
  


It was almost three AM when Waverly awoke to the sound of the intercom announcing a code blue, the sound of wheels squeaking on tile and voices shouting. Sitting up, she noticed that she was laying against Willa, who looked as though she hadn't slept at all.

 

“Willa?” Waverly began, although she stopped when she heard a familiar voice saying

 

“This makes twice…..Just let him go.”

  


* * *

Wynonna was shaking as she watched the doctors swarm around Wards room, feeling sick to her stomach as she remembered how just an hour earlier she had listened from the hallway as they restarted his heart.   
  
  
"Doctor, this makes twice. Just let him go...who knows what kind of hell he is in right now." 

She meant this as a kindness, after all, who knew if he could feel as those compressions broke his already damaged ribs? If his torn and battered body would ever function again without the help of the machines. Plus, the doctor himself had advised the removal of the breathing tube.

But Ward had begun to breathe on his own shortly after, giving everyone a sliver of hope, only for the nurse to call a code on him an hour later and now, yet again after two hours.

She didn't want to be the one to make this decision but Willa had spent nearly five minutes gagging in the bathroom after the first one had been called and someone had to be strong for her for once and Wynonna had decided to take the pressure upon herself.

Even if it did make her a murderer.

She could hear muffled voices inside the room then an eerie silence as the machines were turned off one by one. She didn't know how long she had stood there, leaned against the wall because she was sure that she would collapse onto the floor if she so much as taken one step.

Now came the hardest part.

How to tell her sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly rants to Nicole.  
> Nicole confronts Willa and hears more than she feels she needs to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of domestic violence and child abuse.

“How could she, Doc, and Bobo just rip out of town as if nothing had happened? I mean, I get that she feels responsible or something because of what happened but still…”

Nicole sat on the fence, listening to Waverly rant as they watched peacemaker run through the paddock. It had been a week since Ward's funeral and the redhead understood Waverly's frustration with her oldest sister, who had cleared out of town without so much as a word after the ceremony. However, Nicole also knew something that Waverly didn't and unless she wanted to face the wrath of the middle Earp, she would keep her mouth shut.

But in times like this, it was hard not to defend Wynonna and tell Waverly just where they had headed off to.

“Hey, at least you have Gus and Willa around.  Besides, I'm sure your renegade sister will come home soon enough.” Nicole responded, earning a look.

 

“Oh yeah, I have a sister sticking around that blackmailed me to walk across a beam in the barn and almost break my neck!” Waverly said, voice breaking “you know, I only remember a handful of times she treated me like I wasn't just a….parasite. Most of the time she was only tolerant of me because we were around people.”

 

Nicole couldn't help it, she reached over and took Waverly's hand, feeling her own throat thickening slightly as she listened to the raw hurt in the brunette's tone. She wasn't sure what to say or even if anything she could say would make a difference.

 

“I tried so hard to get Daddy and Willa to at least _like_ me. I tried to do everything right, but no one could be as perfect as Willa. No one could be as _clever_ as Wynonna. I was just….nobody. The girl her Mama left.”

 

Nicole didn't even think about it as she slid off the fence and wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind. Screw how it looked, screw what everyone would think. She would do anything to comfort the now crying girl.

 

Anything.

“Hey, You are anything but a nobody. You're Smart, compassionate, not to mention the fact that you're basically a jack of all trades. If Willa and your father couldn't see all the _good_ things about you, then it's their own fault.” Nicole assured softly.

 

“Sometimes I think there is something wrong with me, Nicole. I mean Mama left, Daddy always treated me differently then as I got older, he got worse. hell, the only people in my family who tried to help was Wynonna,  Gus, and Curtis and now Wynonna's gone and I can't help but wonder who's next.”

 

Waverly confessed, trying to keep a lid on her emotions although it all just came out as a choked sob.

 

And Nicole couldn't help but decide right then and there that Waverly deserved to know about everything, even if Wynonna did punch her once she got back.

 

“Oh Waverly, Wynonna didn't leave because of _you_. She….She wanted to visit someone and hopefully bring them back to Purgatory. I would have told you but she wanted to surprise you and your Willa.”

Waverly pulled away and turned to face her, eyes narrowing although it was hard for Nicole to find her intimidating with her face flushed and tear stained.

 

“You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?” she demanded, earning a sigh.

 

“Only because your sister threatened to kick my ass if I did. Evidently, she didn't want to get your hopes up.”

 

Waverly didn't say anything else, just turned and stormed back toward the main building, pausing only to call over her shoulder:

“I wish people didn't think they had to protect me from everything!”

  
  
  
  


Willa was washing dishes when Nicole came into the main ‘cabin’, slamming the door behind her.

“What's wrong with you, Haught?”

The look Nicole sent her caught Willa off-guard since she had been mostly civil during the past week.

 

“You need to talk to your fucking sister. I mean you obviously was shitty to her growing up but right now she needs you, especially since Wynonna is off gallivanting all over the whole mother fucking country!”

Nicole responded, crossing her arms as she glared at the oldest Earp as she added:

“She thinks you hate her.

  


It didn't take Willa long to figure out who Nicole was talking about so she motioned for Nicole to sit down on one of the stools by the counter.

“I may have been a shitty sister to her but by no means do I hate her but I guess just because I stopped being a brat doesn't mean she understood it as me trying.”

  


Willa said as Nicole took a seat on the stool, eyes still boring into the older girl.

 

“Oh, so you didn't think of ever at least spending time with her or some shit? That's one lame ass excuse, Willa!”

  
  


Willa just inhaled and took a seat on the corner of the table, eyes closed as she tried to figure out how to tell Nicole about what childhood under Ward was like, or at least how it slowly became.

 

“You're right but Wynonna and I are as broken as they come. Waverly, thank the stars we could shield her from some of the things that happened around us.” Willa said, licking her dry lips as she glanced up at the ceiling as she continued

 

“I remember a time when Daddy was a family man, he would work then come home to my mother and I. Things was happy, although he and Mama butted heads on this or that and when Wynonna was born, I never saw him look happier. But slowly his anger seemed to worsen.”

 

Nicole noticed the break in Willa's voice before she paused and glanced over at the redhead

 

“There was a clear definitive between my Mama and Daddy then. When Mama spoke, she did so clearly. She was predictable, loving, _safe_. Daddy was the opposite, he was loud and brash and angry especially when he was drunk and he started taking that anger out on Mama.”

 

Nicole felt her stomach twist as Willa mentioned the abuse that the Earp girls must have witnessed. But before she could say or do anything else, Willa began to speak again

 

“When Mama got tired of his fists she would take us to the lake or to her greenhouse and that is when she met Waverly's father. He was just drifting into town and had questioned Mama about something or another. You can imagine what happened over time.”

 

Nicole really didn't want to know what happened but she still decided to respond

 

“He got worse.”

  


Willa nodded at her statement, eyes seeming so distant as if suddenly she was trapped in the past once again.

“He caught them together one day and went ballistic. Needless to say, the guy was given the option to either leave town or die and Dad, he….well he made it look as though Mama had attacked him. Accused her of going crazy and had the judge have her committed in a mental institution, where she had the baby.”

  
  
  


“Waverly.”

Nicole barely dared to breathe the name as Willa got up.

 

“Yes, Waverly. Wynonna and I practically raised her ourselves because the only thing Ward ever did for her gave her nightmares and welts so raw they bled. So no, I don't hate my baby sister...It's just easier to connect to Wynonna and as a kid I kind of blamed Waverly for ruining my childhood when it was really Daddy's fault."

 

  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Willa talk some more and Wynonna gets spammed by Waverly

“He's dead so the restraint is lifted.” 

 

Wynonna heard her own words repeating in her head as she sat in the tiny bedroom in the apartment, staring down at the string of angry texts that Waverly had sent her although she just smirked, knowing that the anger would be evaporated by the time that she got back to Purgatory.

Besides, Gus and Nicole both had told her that her leaving was a bad idea but this was something both of her sisters needed and if Wynonna was fully honest with herself she needed this too, but maybe not as much as Waverly.

A knock at the door jarred her from her thoughts although she relaxed quickly when she saw the familiar woman standing there.

“Evidently Waverly is capable of cursing...I'd advise you not to look at any of my texts if you want to imagine her as the innocent little thing you met.” Wynonna chuckled as she stood up, stretching as she added:

“Where did dumb and dumber get off to?” 

 

“The weird looking one is calling Willa. The one with the caterpillar crawling across his face stepped outside for some reason.” 

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


“So that's why Wynonna said she cried for the man he had been, not for the man he was.” Nicole said as she followed Willa out the side exit, hands stuffed in her jean pockets as she mulled over the older woman's words.

“Yeah, he had been a good father at one point in time. Before his addiction to alcohol drove him crazy.” Willa retorted, pausing to glance over at Nicole before adding:

“Wynonna gets her resistance from him, but at least when she does get drunk she's one of those ‘does stupid shit then cuddles up against someone and falls asleep’ drunks.” 

  
  


“What about you? I don't think I've ever seen you drink anything but water.” Nicole questioned, earning a sigh from Willa.

 

“Unfortunately I inherited our father’s temper, so nothing alcoholic goes into my body. I got drunk with Wynonna one time and I took a swing at her, ended up shattering my hand against something when she dunked. I was not about to add to the bullshit at home so that was the last time.” 

  
  


Nicole couldn't help but feel a sort of respect for the oldest Earp, who despite having little to no emotion at times—and a sharper tongue than Wynonna—suddenly didn't seem so bad of a person.

“I'm heading to my cabin, but be sure to talk to Waverly because I hate seeing her cry so much and maybe knowing you really do have her back will help.” Nicole said after some time of just walking in silence, earning a nod from Willa.

 

“I will.” Willa agreed softly before she allowed a ghost of a smile come over her face

“and my sisters are damn lucky having a friend as loyal as you are.”

 

Nicole had no idea how to respond to that, so she just mumbled thanks, even if she wasn't sure that Willa had heard her over the sound of her cell phone ringing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willa rides Peacemaker and Waverly ends up slightly confused.

Waverly couldn't sleep so she slowly edged her way out of the cabin and toward the forest, needing to clear her head so she ran. She ran until her lungs ached and her legs felt as though they pulsed on their own aseach strand of muscle throbbed from the sudden movement.

But the pain helped distract her, after all, physical pain she could handle but the emotions she didn't want to deal with, not when her heart still felt as if it would shatter if she gave it a chance.

 

_No one really likes you, you'll never be anything but one of the weird Earp girls._

 The voice in the back of her head seemed to constantly jeer and sometimes Waverly wondered if maybe those words were true, after all even her own friends avoided her during the summer.

 Except for Robin and Chrissy anyway.

But tonight those thoughts motivated her, causing her to ignore the physical pain from both the stress of running with unprepared muscles and pushing her to go faster and farther than intended.

  


 

She was surprised to see anyone awake when she returned to camp however as soon as she entered the camp she saw a flash of white and heard the neigh of a horse, of peacemaker. Turning toward the noise she found herself mesmerized by the image of her oldest sister, racing like the wind through the moonlit corral.

 

_Wow. No wonder she won all those ribbons. I don't think I've ever seen her ride._

 

 Waverly thought as she watched them as they rounded around the pen again, Willa’s voice carrying as whispers on the wind as she commanded the horse verbally.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, staring however suddenly Peacemaker reared, pawing the air with Willa on the saddle.

 

“You look like you've seen a ghost.” Willa called as soon as the horse lowered.

 

Waverly felt like an idiot as she snapped out of the daze.

 “Sorry, I just…I didn't know you could ride like that.” she stammered and she could swear she saw a smirk come over Willa's face as she rode closer to the fence.

 

 

“I could teach you if you want. Probably would impress a certain valiant imbecile.” Willa responded as she watched Waverly's brow scrunch slightly.

 

 

“Who? Champ?”

 

Willa’s laugh surprised her although it was what she said that really caught Waverly off-guard

 

“Kid, I said valiant and Champ was anything but.”

 

 _Since when did Willa offer to help her with anything? Since when did Willa act so...Normal?_ Waverly's mind was a whirl of questions as she watched her sister dismount, her movements almost as fluid as Wynonna's.

She remembered Willa and Wynonna riding their mother's horse, Silver whenever they went to Gus's and remembered how much joy that riding gave Willa back then.

“What made you stop riding? I remember you guys would go almost every weekend then one day...You just stopped.” she finally asked although she instantly regretted it because Willa's expression hardened and when she turned toward her, her eyes were ice.

 

“Silver got spooked during a show thanks to _a drunk_ in the crowd shouting. Barrelled toward the jump, missed and fell.” Willa answered and although she didn't tell the full story to Waverly, the younger girl was smart enough add two and two together..

 

“I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked.” Waverly tried to apologize, although Willa just waved her off.

 

“No, you should have. We are basically strangers that share the same house and we're sisters so that's highly screwed up.”

 

Waverly was at a loss for words at that, especially when Willa reached over and lightly shoved her before adding: “and as your sister, I'm saying you look like shit and need a shower and some sleep. I'll cover for you if Gus asks.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole ends up having an odd conversation. 
> 
> Waverly and WIlla have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: One instance of the usage of "f*g" although it isn't directed at anyone and is used by a lesbian who misread the whole conversation that she is engaged in. 
> 
> but I figured that it would be worth putting a warning since some people are sensitive to the word.

“So are you still not talking to me?”

Nicole asked later that evening as she helped Waverly gather up any stray equipment that the campers had left out.

 

“I know you're friends with my sister but I can't believe you kept this from me! You were just going to let me think my sister was dead in a ditch somewhere?” Waverly demanded, turning toward the redhead who sighed.

 

“Okay, yeah I can understand where you’re coming from but I swear that was not my intention at all! I mean, I knew you were kinda mad at her for leaving and I figured I could at least keep my mouth shut for a few weeks until she got back.” Nicole tried to explain, although this only thing she got in response was a bump to the ribs as Waverly brushed past her.

  
“Okay, fine. I'm sorry I kept this from you okay? I didn't mean to make you worry and I assumed that Wynonna would call you or something to let you know she was alright!” Nicole called as she watched the smaller girl walk away.

 

“Well, Shit!”

 

“Gus would get onto you for talking like that within hearing range of the campers.”

 

The sudden male voice caused her to whirl around, defensive although she relaxed when she just saw that it was just one of the recently hired hands.

 

“Friggin hell Robin, you scared the shit out of me!”

 She muttered, earning a laugh as he came to rest a hand on her shoulder.

 

“So you and Waves huh?”

 

His words caused Nicole’s blood to run cold, especially since she had no idea how anyone in this place would react to the fact that she was as gay as they came.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she retorted, brushing his hand off before walking away although that did little to pursue the boy from following her.

 

“Oh stop playing dumb. I see how you look at her whenever you think no one is looking! Besides I doubt that you have anything to worry about, I mean...Wynonna’s crazy but she’s not going to shoot you for liking her sister.”

 

“For one, Wynonna is the closest thing I have in this town to a best friend and there is no way that I am going to ruin that and for two, I am more afraid of Willa than I ever will be of Wynonna.” She retorted, whirling around to face him although he just looked amused at the outburst.

 

“Willa? Really? Yeah, I doubt that she gives a damn about who does or does not have eyes on Waverly.” Robin responded, grinning slightly as he added: “I’ll make a deal with you, you see where your _not-crush_ on Waverly Earp goes and I’ll see if I can manage to score a date with the guy I like, Okay?”

  
Nicole wasn’t sure just what the hell had just happened but she couldn’t help but snort in amusement at the irony of the whole conversation she had just had.

 “Okay, you know what? I’m going to take the bait but if this is some kind of stupid, backcountry fag drag bullshit, I will kick your ass.” Nicole responded before walking away, muttering to herself as she tried to figure out just what the hell had just happened.

  
_There is no way in hell that a girl like Waverly would like someone like me first off, secondly she has mentioned having an Ex-boyfriend before so she is probably straight. Now I have some country boy basically making deals with me that probably is just a set up to see me make a complete fool of myself._ Nicole’s thought as she headed into the Art’s area where the one person she felt that she could trust with this was stationed and she just hoped that she was as understanding as her father had been.

  


“You honestly thought that no one noticed? I mean Waverly is pretty clueless and evidently so are you but I swear Gus caught you staring at Wave’s ass at least once this week.” Chrissy laughed, watching as color raised into Nicole’s face, making it almost as red as her hair.

 

“I do not stare at her ass! It was kind of hard not to stare at **her** when she basically is graceful as hell when she’s dancing.”

  
Chrissy just rolled her eyes as she turned toward the girl who had become her roommate after moving in with them.

 

“Nicole, seriously. You don’t have to crawl back into the closet just because whatever happened with Shae! Worse thing that is going to happen is that she won’t be interested in you like that because Waverly is **_not_ **the kind of person who just turns her back on people because of something like that!”

  
Nicole glanced around, making sure that no one else was listening before she dared say anything else, her mouth going incredibly dry as she turned her full attention on Chrissy.

 

“I don’t have that many friends here and heaven knows I didn’t have that many in my old town either. I don’t want to lose the ones that I have just because I have a stupid crush on one of my best friends’ baby sister!” she responded, burying her face into her hands and letting out a huff.

  
  
  
  


“Willa, do you always have to be such a bitch?”

 Waverly grumbled as she wiped dirt and mud from her face, her lips curling slightly as she tried not to think about all the possibilities of what could have been mixed with the aforementioned muck.

 

Willa, however just remained on the back of Peacemaker, shoulders shaking in silent laughter as the brown mare that had been Waverly’s mount trotted it’s way back toward the barn.

 “Yeah well, anyone would laugh at you right now. You can’t even manage to _stop_ a horse without having it bolt off on you!” Willa retorted, shaking her head at the teenager before adding in a semi-serious tone:

 

“Let’s go track down Copper and try this again. If you can manage to learn how to flip through the air backward while wearing a skimpy outfit, I can teach you how to ride a horse. I just can’t believe you never learned to ride.”

 

“I didn’t want anyone else to say that I was following in your and Wynonna’s footsteps. You were the perfect oneand Wynonna...Well ,she’s always been a hot mess and then there was the fact that Daddy….”

Waverly found the words spilling out before she had even realized it but Willa--who she had expected to become defensive--only sighed and dismounted Peacemaker.

 

 “Come on, you are definitely trying again. If they’re going to compare you to **_anyone_ **they’re going to compare you to Mama if I have anything to say about it. There is no reason at all that you can’t prove everyone in this forsaken town wrong.”

 

Willa said, roughly pulling Waverly to her feet, her mind made up.

 

_I might not be the best person to teach her this shit but I sure as hell want to give her **something** to be able to feel good about. Heavens only knows she's felt that way long_ enough. Willa thought, her mind replying all the times that it had been her that had made her younger sister feel like shit.

 

“But I have work to do! I can’t just…”

 

Waverly wanted to argue although Willa just narrowed her eyes and gave her a shove toward Peacemaker.

“The only thing left to do is make sure the kids don’t kill each other before the ones who leave are picked up and I’m pretty sure that Randy’s girl, those two boys and Haught are more than capable with that job. Besides Gus and Xavier are around. Don't make me literally force you into the saddle because I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long delay, lets just say I had no access to my Gmail or AO3 thanks to having forgotten to write down passwords and having my device (which had everything autosaved) being hard reset due to a weird freezing/crash thing.


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly couldn’t sleep, her mind whirling with questions that she had always been dying to ask.

Questions she had asked as a child that had gotten her into trouble, however right now as she lay on the cot in the lone cabin she was tempted to seek out the one person who could answer these questions.

 Even if it did end up with her getting on Willa’s bad side once again.

 But another part of her mind, the one that seemed to become overbearing on some days reminded her of how nice that day had been and reminding her that her questions could easily ruin whatever had come over the oldest Earp, turning her nasty once again.

 

Is my curiosity worth the risks? It has been nice being able to just _**talk** to Willa. _She couldn’t help but wonder as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

 

It was a stupid notion, Waverly knew that. After all hadn’t that been what Daddy and Willa had both said every time she had dared ask them anything? Hadn’t Wynonna always told her that the past was best left in the past?

 Yet she couldn’t help but wonder exactly why Willa had thought that it would be better to be compared to their mother than to be compared to one of them. Hadn’t Michelle left them without so much as a goodbye?

 What kind of person leaves three daughters--Let alone a four-year-old with an abusive drunk?

 

_Willa always said that this whole mess was my fault...Maybe she’s right. Maybe it was._

 Waverly told herself mentally as she sat up in bed, turning her attention out the window as she tried to steel her nerves.

  
  


Willa was sitting on her cot, reading when a knock came at her door.

  _Who the hell could that be at this hour?_ She couldn’t help but wonder as she called out the word:

 

“Enter!”

 

She didn’t expect to see her youngest sister sheepishly step through the door, seemingly unable to make eye contact with the older woman.

 

“I hope I didn’t wake you...I just couldn’t sleep and…”

 Waverly wanted to kick herself for sounding like a complete idiot, especially since Willa probably had better things to do than listen to her babble.

 

“Get on with it kid. Usually, you would go to Chrissy or Gus if you needed someone to talk to so...I already know that this is probably one of _those things._ ” The twenty-year-old said, smirking a bit when she saw the unsure look that was still plastered on her sister’s face.

 

“One of those things? What’s that supposed to mean?” Waverly retorted although the answer she got in return was a shrug.

 

“I don’t know. Whatever the hell you usually talk to Nonna about that Gus is probably too old to understand or whatever.”

 

Waverly debated on bringing up  **_anything_ **else besides the reason she had come. To come up with some half-assed question or to ask for advice on anything else but even with as cunning as she knew she could be, the words eluded her.

 “It’s kinda stupid and I shouldn’t have come out here this late just because…” She began, as she took a seat on the bed beside her sister who cut her off by smacking her with a pillow.

 

“Yeah well, you’re already out here and wasting my time when I could be reading so get on with it.”

  
  
  
  
  


“What was Mama like?”

 

The question caught Willa off guard because Waverly had stopped asking about their mother when she was eight and Willa had basically snapped at her, telling her that the woman was never going to come back.

 

Yet here she was, asking again after all these years.

 

“Kind of like Wynonna actually. Tough as nails but loving, _safe._ She was a complete contrast to Daddy’s unpredictable anger and where he was always so _loud_ about everything she was always clear. If something pissed her off, she would let you know it but never once did I ever feel like I had to worry about her reactions to anything.”

 

Willa began, trying to find the words to actually describe the woman who should have had a much bigger influence in their lives that she had been able to give. But what could she honestly say besides that about their mother? Especially since she had spent so long feeling bitter and angry toward the woman, blaming her for their father’s own faults.

 

“She was a strong person, having been dealt with a bad hand at life but she tried to make the best of it...for _our_ sakes anyway. Daddy would come home drunk and lash out at her, but she never would hit him back...She always just left and took us with her but I know that it killed a part of her, being treated as nothing but an object.” She continued, feeling her sister lean against her although she didn’t react at all to the gesture.

 

_Should I be telling her all of this? Surely this is a part of our family history that she doesn’t need to know._

 

The older of the two wondered as she glanced down at the shorter brunette, who seemed to be lost in thought.

 

“When you were born...she became happier than I had ever seen her. But things kept getting worse and worse between her and Daddy.” Willa continued after some time, brushing a hand through her sister’s hair, which hung loosely about her shoulders.

 

“You always said it was my fault...That she and Daddy fought. Is that true?” Waverly questioned, her voice catching slightly as she felt Willa take a deep breath beside her.

 

“No, it wasn’t. They never really got along but it was just verbal when I was a kid but it progressively became worse. Waverly, the reason I always said I blamed you was because it was easier to blame Mama’s affair than blame Daddy who basically paid attention to me a lot more than I _thought_ Mama did.”

  
  
Waverly’s blood ran cold as she absorbed the words that her sister had just said.

 

“Affair? Wait...Does that mean that I…”

 

Waverly said, pulling away and turning her full attention on Willa, who offered a nod in response.

 

“Your father was an army medic. He came into town on vacation and well...One thing leads to another. To be honest, I think if everything didn’t go to hell He and Mama were going to take all of us and leave Purgatory behind. But of course, that didn’t happen...Because Daddy found out….and he was hell-bent on **winning** that battle.” Willa answered, lightly running her palm across the teen’s back before adding:

 

“I think that’s enough about _that_ for one night.”

 

Willa drew her younger sister close then, ignoring how tight Waverly’s grip had become around her as a wet spot began to rapidly form on the shoulder of her gown.

 

 _Wynonna, whatever the hell you are doing you better figure it out and get back her because she’s going to need a hell of a lot more than me to get over this._ Willa thought although she knew that just for this one night, she would be perfectly okay with being whatever Waverly needed...No matter how awkward this whole thing was.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole knew that there was something wrong as soon as she saw Waverly the next morning, especially since the usually peppy, cheerful girl seemed to be either lost in thought or half asleep although which one was the culprit, she could only guess.

However without knowing if Waverly even **_wanted_ **to talk to her or not, let alone if it would be a good idea to further piss off a half-asleep Earp at seven o’clock in the morning, Nicole opted not to ask, instead silently sliding her a bowl of oatmeal before taking a seat at the far end of the table.

 

“Thanks.”

Waverly said in response to the gesture, although this only further caused the redhead to worry for the brunette’s tone was hoarse, as if she had spent a long while screaming--or more than likely in Waverly’s case--Crying.

 

And it bothered Nicole.

  _Why would she be crying? Surely it wasn’t because of her sister leaving, she wasn’t that clingy or needy._ She thought, narrowing her eyes slightly as she turned her attention back toward her own bowl of food.

  _She was with Willa all evening yesterday, maybe she did something to her?_

After all, hadn’t Waverly said that Willa had gone as far as forcing her to walk across a rafter when she was younger? Hadn’t Willa seemed to avoid Waverly at all costs for the most part of the time she had been working at the camp with them?

  
“Are you okay? We’re supposed to go mark the trails for that scavenger hunt thing. You feeling up to it or should I just convince Robin to come with me?” Nicole finally asked, a slight teasing as she glanced toward the smaller girl who just rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m fine Nicole, I just stayed up longer than I had planned last night talking to Willa and I have a lot of shit on my mind,” Waverly responded,  noticing how Nicole’s eyes narrowed at those words so she added quickly:

“Before you go and threaten to beat up my sister... _again_. I swear she didn’t do anything to me last night...We just….ended up talking about some heavy stuff and lost track of time.”

 

Nicole wasn’t sure if she believed that, especially with how blood-shotten that Waverly’s eyes were but Waverly had been so blunt about some of the events from her childhood that she realized that the brunette probably wasn’t lying to her.

 “Good because I did not want to have to explain to Gus or Wynonna why I punched Willa because if she so much as _says_ the wrong thing to you, I swear I will kick her ass, age difference or no.” Nicole responded, letting herself relax when her declaration resulted in a chuckle from the other girl.

  
_Well, at least she isn’t so down that she isn’t capable of laughing...Maybe I can figure out some way to cheer her up._  

 

She pondered on that thought for the whole duration of breakfast, only making small talk with the youngest Earp who obviously still had a lot on her mind from the previous night, however as soon as they were signaled to report to their units, Nicole caught Waverly’s arm, her voice lowering to just above a whisper.

 

“Meet me out back behind the barn this evening. You obviously need a break and I think I know just the thing...That is...If you _want_ to.”

 

Waverly couldn’t help but to be curious about what the redhead had planned since this was the first time since the night of Ward’s accident that any of them besides Wynonna had left the confines of the camp.

 “Depends on what your idea of fun is, miss Haught because I am _not_ going to become a part of some statistic about teenage drinking!” Waverly responded, recalling how Nicole had attempted to be supportive of both her and Wynonna despite being very badly hungover.

 

The smile she got in return was so gentle, so genuine that it made Waverly wonder just what it could be that Nicole had planned.

 “Nothing Illegal, I have your sister for that remember? I swear I am just going to try to take you out and show you how to have fun for a night...To give you a break from this whole crazy shitshow that seems to follow the Earps everywhere.” Nicole said, her tone holding a bit of teasing although her eyes still held such a softness that it caught Waverly off guard.

Although she tried to hide that fact from the redhead, shifting her gaze anywhere _but_ Nicole, who's eyes seemed to suddenly draw her in.

 

 "Yeah, it's a curse. Now come on, we better round up the munchkins before they riot." She said, hoping to cover her sudden shyness.

 

_What in the hell is wrong with me?_

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Please tell me that this is _not_ an date because I got stuck hearing about her whine about Champ the asshole Hardy cheating on her to Wynonna all the time last year and I am not dealing with relationship drama unless it is my own.” Willa said as she practically thrust a grocery bag into Nicole’s hands.

 

“It’s not.” Nicole said, rolling her eyes at the young woman as she placed the bag in the back of her truck.

 

_Unfortunately._

 

She couldn’t help but think as she checked her mental checklist to see if anything was missing, especially since she wanted tonight to be as relaxing as possible for Waverly and since the younger girl had mentioned that she liked adventure, she figured that _this_ was as close as they could get.

 

At least on Nicole’s current income.

 

“I also hope you don’t plan on eating those tofu dogs with her because I warn you….They taste like chewing on a mushy balloon covered in salt.”

  
That is when Nicole relaxed a bit, although it was still a chore to even _talk_ to the oldest Earp.

 

“Duly noted,” she said with a ghost of a smile as she turned back toward Willa, who still seemed to be watching her.

 

“Thanks again for going and getting all this crap for me. I know next to nothing about veganism and since she was so down today I figured I would try to get her to relax.”

 Willa nodded once before sighing and glancing back toward where the topic of their conversation was currently showing a group of small children how to play some kind of game that neither of them recognized.

 

“Thanks for that. She needs someone besides _me_ to talk to and Gods only knows that Gus isn’t the best with some conversations.” she surprised Nicole by saying, although it was a bit difficult for the redhead to decipher if she meant it as she didn’t want to talk with Waverly or that she just wasn’t very comfortable with it.

  
But she let it go with that, knowing that if she pushed too far with any of this Willa would just start snapping off and getting into any kind of fight with the oldest Earp, especially while Waverly was within earshot was **_not_ **something she wanted to do at the moment.

  
  
  
  
  


“Where are we going? I swear we walked past that same tree at least four times already!” Waverly panted as she paused, earning an amused look from Nicole who handed her a water bottle.

 

“Waves, it’s a pine. They _all_ look alike.” Nicole couldn’t help but tease, earning a look that clearly was an exaggeration of whatever annoyance that Waverly was feeling in that moment.

 

“You are lucky that I am too tired to walk back or I’d leave your butt out here.” the shorter girl retorted after gulping down some of the water.

 

“Well, we’re lucky that we’re almost there. I really need to thank your sister for helping me with this whole thing because I have _no_ idea at all where anything is around here.”  Nicole responded, earning a wide-eyed look.

 

“Wait, _Willa_ actually agreed to help you?”

  


“Yeah well, she’s a bitch but she didn’t ask me **too** many questions like Wynonna would have.”

  
  


Waverly wasn't sure what she expected but when she was lead to the ran down remains of a greenhouse she froze but not because of the memories that she had of the place but because of the fact that it was covered in fairy lights.

  


“Nicole...What the….?”

 

Waverly turned toward the taller girl who was blushing suddenly.

 

“Well, I wanted you to be able to just escape everything for a while and you mentioned wanting to go on some grand adventure. Well, this is no adventure but I hope that I can at least help you escape crazy town for a while.”

  
  


“You are seriously too sweet.”

Nicole could feel her face growing hot at the comment, although she tried to downplay the reaction the best that she could.

 

“Yeah, well let’s wait and see how the night pans out before you go saying that because it could end up a disaster.” Nicole responded although she knew that she still had that goofy, idiotic smile on her face.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
